


and another door closes,

by yerimoney



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, id tw for mention of suicide and uhhh possibly depression, its joohyun-centric so its just her mostly, its me im back on my bullshit again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimoney/pseuds/yerimoney
Summary: for once, irene speaks in silence.





	and another door closes,

**Author's Note:**

> warning again theres slight mentions of suicide and like Maybe depression so yeah. otherwise its pretty mild just really sad

irene has learned how to cry by herself now. she learns it so well she forgets how to cry in front of others.

maybe two years of being completely, utterly alone does that to you.

“you know,” wendy says once, looking down at her cup of milk to hide the condescending expression she has towards her, “people start caring when you ask for help.”

maybe it’s a little easier for wendy. because wendy is kind and responsible when she’s fine / happy – cry once, and her friends are only seconds away. complain once, and her parents listen for the whole night, getting her a therapist the next day.

perhaps, irene concludes. she’s simply too rotten to be helped.

( _“what do you want from me!”_ her father screams at her. her waist hurts where he gripped her, tearing her away from the sky. the skin on the back of her thighs burn after having scraped against the ledge. “what’s wrong with you!”

“freak,” her mother giggles. “what a weak person you are, joohyun. wanting to die for the smallest things.” mocks her in her entirety.

seulgi leaves when she cries. joy gave up on her a long time ago.

yerim stays, because she knows what it’s like. but yerim is a school away, and irene thinks, why am i so dependent on people?)

maybe irene would have been loved if she was better. better kid, better student, better daughter.

there’s a period of time where irene stops believing in anything, and writes the date may 17th. and she gives up and gives in.

(but maybe that had happened a long time ago, she just forgot about it so everyone would love her again. she misses being loved.)

_190330_

_\- instead she’s found me_

**Author's Note:**

> i call this the depressed!ireneverse for anybody whos actually following it. in other words, maybe writing is the only thing i have now


End file.
